The packing and shipping of produce such as grapes, tomatoes, cherries, etc. calls for the usage of specialized boxes of sturdy construction that are readily assembled and stacked. In addition, it is desirable to incorporate latch means on containers of this type to maintain the integrity of the box, especially during shipping.
Many types of produce are picked and packed into boxes in the field, rather than being transported to other locations for further processing prior to final packing. It is therefore advantageous to have a container that can be closed by the field worker without the use of additional material or equipment. Additionally, a container of this type should preferably be closed and latched without the use of staples, glue, tape or other auxiliary closure materials. Yet another desirable container feature is to provide a closure latching mechanism that can be readily reopened, as by government inspectors or prospective customers, and then reclosed without damaging the latching structure. Finally, it is desirable to have a shipping container wherein the box body and cover components thereof are formed from a unitary blank.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a container of unitary construction featuring latch means for holding the cover component on the box body component in a positive fashion and yet permitting ready inspection of the contents of the container without harming said latch means.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a container that may readily be closed and locked in said closed condition without the use of auxiliary material or equipment.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a container having a specialized latching structure which functions in the dual capacity of a stacking alignment mechanism.